Two Paths, One Chance
by Hermione Weasley133
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black has been raised to hate Muggle-borns, Blood-Traitors, and even his own brother Sirius. Now he is given two choices; he can make the Black Family proud or make peace with his brother. Which path is right?
1. Part 1

**Regulus A. Black's First Year**

**Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own most characters because they are the wonderful creations of ****Miss Jo Rowling!**

**I did create ONE character … Please don't get mad … Please?**

**Kay thanks for reading this Disclaimer.**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Regulus Black! Get down here this _instant_!" I groaned, hearing my mother's shrill voice call from the first floor. I slowly opened my grey eyes and rubbed them. I was trying to rid the sleep from them when a knock was heard upon my door.

"C'mon, Reg! Let's get a move on!" I looked to see my door wide open and my older brother Sirius Black standing in the doorway. It was odd to see him awake and ready to go. He was usually the late sleeper, not me.

"Sirius! Don't just open my door, you twit!"

"I did knock, Reg!"

"So? I could've been naked!"

"Reg, you're my little brother. I've seen you in the buff before! I don't care." He said in that offhanded way of his. He seemed excited, yet cool. I wished that I could have that ability.

"Well get out so I can change, Siri!" I snapped, wondering what time it was. From the angle I was sitting I couldn't read my clock properly. Sirius chuckled and ducked out of my bedroom. I looked at the silver and emerald hangings that my parents had put up when I was born. Sirius' room used to look like this but that was before he'd gone off to Hogwarts and been sorted into Gryffindor. He had made new friends with the Blood-Traitor James Potter, Half-Blood Remus Lupin, and that mousy little Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had always been a rebellious child, enough to make any parents want to pull their hair out and any younger sibling wish they were as cool as him. I did admire Sirius; he was older and much more independent than I would ever be. Being Sirius had to be a hard job, though, for he was now even more rebellious than ever before. He did everything in his power to make Mother want to kill the both of us.

When Sirius had written home about the results of his Sorting we'd all been more than a little anxious to see if he would live up to the Black Family Name.

It turns out, he hadn't.

He had been sorted into Gryffindor, the exact House that every Black was supposed to detest.

"_Sirius and Andromeda are both the bane of the Black Family's existence," _I'd heard Mother telling Father one night.

_"Well what are we to do, Walburga? He's the heir to our fortune!"_

_"Orion, I fear we may have to disown him."_

_"Walburga! How could you suggest such a thing? He is our _son_!"_

_"He is a_ disgrace_!"_

_"Give him time, Walburga, he'll come around. He's young."_

I shivered at the memory, donning my school robes and taking a last look around my bedroom. I spotted my journal and dashed for it before hiding it in my cloak pocket. There was no way I'd be leaving that here for Mother to snoop in!

I scurried down the stairs, remembering this day a year previously.

_"Promise you'll write, Siri?" I begged my brother, wishing that he wasn't leaving for his first year of Hogwarts._

_"I promise, Reg!" He assured me with that cocky smirk of his that either meant he had a plan or was just happy to see something happening._

_"Every day?"_

_He sighed, "Yes, Reg, every day."_

_"Tell Cissy hi from me when you get there!"_

_"Regulus, calm down!" He said, shaking his head at me as though I were a small child._

_"Okay … Bye, Sirius."_

_"Bye, Regulus … Take care now."_

I quickly pulled myself from that thought as I approached my brother. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Why aren't you in your robes, Sirius?" I asked curiously.

"'Cause only first years do that pathetic thing. You look too eager if you do that."

"Oh … Okay …" I said, embarrassed at my stupidity.

"Don't worry, Reg. Here," Sirius began, mussing up my newly-combed hair and opening his trunk. "Take off your cloak, Reg."

"But it's cold outside!" I protested.

"Just do it!" He ordered. With a sigh I removed my cloak and silently slipped my journal into my trunk. Sirius looked up from his trunk to show me a jean jacket. "Wear this, Reg, you'll look cooler."

I frowned. That was something Muggles wore. Why would he want me to wear it? He gave me that insisting look and I gave in. He then pulled out his wand and changed my black pants to a pair of my favorite jeans.

"Sirius, you can't use magic outside of school!"

"We're in a house that's full of magic. They won't know."

I was about to press my case when Father walked in. He stood next to Mother. Father was tall, about 6'4" with an ever-increasing waistline and graying black hair. His eyes were a pale grey. He seemed to have no fight in him; Sirius said it was because Mother had beaten it out of him when their marriage was first arranged when they were seventeen. Mother, on the other hand, was a short 5'2" with hair as black as a moonless night and steely-grey eyes as sharp as kitchen knives. She was the one in charge of the house, not Father. I remember asking Sirius about how they could be siblings and Sirius said that's because they practically were. It was common for the Black family members to inbreed with one another. Andromeda had told us that was why we had such sharp cheekbones and small hands. While Bellatrix and Narcissa had looked proud Andy had looked disgusted at the thought.

"Come, now, it's almost eleven o'clock. We don't want the children to miss the train." Mother said with a curt nod.

"Woohoo," Sirius said sarcastically, "Floo Powder here we come."

We all walked over to the fireplace in the sitting room and huddled around it.

"I'll go first." Father stated, taking a handful of the Floo Powder and saying, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" We watched as the flames turned an emerald color and he was whisked away.

"You next, Regulus." Mother insisted. I gulped, looking to Sirius. He had his lazy smirk on his face which clearly meant I was on my own. I frowned at him before taking a handful of the grey powder that matched my worried eyes.

Slowly, I stepped into the fireplace. Sirius was giving me a devil-may-care sort of look while Mother – who could be considered the devil for Sirius' look – looked at me in a way that meant she was growing impatient with me.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters." I said, hoping my voice didn't shake. I closed my mouth quickly as I sprinkled the powder into the fire and began to spin. My eyes were barely open, just enough for me to see when I reached the correct grate.

I felt myself slide out of a fireplace and coughed. My back was aching and I was covered in soot. Something knocked me in the head and I groaned.

"Move, Reg!" Sirius said grumpily. I sat up and rubbed my sore head. As we stood there I noticed Sirius barely had any soot upon his person while I was covered head to toe. He chuckled and helped brush me off.

"Thanks for kicking me, Sirius." I grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not the one who couldn't manage to move faster!"

"Boys, enough!" Mother's voice cut across our light bickering.

I turned to look at our parents while Sirius scanned the platform. He was obviously searching for any sign of his friends.

"Don't get yourselves into any trouble this year, boys." Mother snapped before her and Father Disappearated on the spot. I frowned, wondering why they'd just left us. I picked up my owl Morgana in her cage and then my trunk. As I turned, I noticed Sirius already trotting away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I cried, running to keep up.

"No kid brothers allowed, Reg."

"But…"

"No, I'm going to see my friends."

"I'm coming with. You promised you'd help me!"

"I lied." With that Sirius picked up his pace and left me alone on the platform. Friendless.

I frowned and climbed aboard the train with a huff. I saw Sirius down the train duck into a compartment and shook my head. A girl bumped into me.

"Sorry," we said at the same time. I sighed.

"I'm Regulus, what's your name?"

"My name's Camille. It's nice to meet you, Regulus. Is this your first year too?" She asked me. Camille had sandy-blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. I couldn't help but stare a little. It took a moment for the question to sink in and then I nodded goofily.

"Yeah, I'm a first year." I admitted.

"C'mon, let's go get a compartment, Regulus … That is, if you want to …" She said, a slight pinkness entering her cheeks.

"Sure, that sounds good." I shrugged. We went the way I'd come from, scanning the compartments for an empty seat. As we passed Sirius' compartment Camille stopped.

"I have to do something really quick." She told me, opening the door. I was confused as to what she was doing until she smiled at the Half-Blood Remus Lupin. "Hey, Remmy, when should I change into my robes?" She asked sweetly.

"Wait, you're a _Lupin_?" I demanded my jaw dropping. Inside the compartment Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"Why of course, young Regulus!" He said, the Blood Traitor James Potter joining in on the laughter. Camille looked at me blankly, obviously unsure why that would make any difference.

"Yes, what's your surname?"

"Black."

"Oh … Is Sirius your brother?"

I looked at Sirius and noticed he was waiting for my reply as well. I paused, unsure how to answer. Was I proud of being his younger brother? Did I want to follow in his footsteps and have my family hate me?

"Yes, Sirius is my older brother." I answered and saw Camille's grin.

"Awesome!"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah! I've heard so much about him!" Behind Camille Sirius was giving Remus a quizzical look and the Gryffindor looked away from his rambunctious friend.

"Well, won't the two of you join us?" Potter asked and I knew it was a test for me. Would I lower my standards and join them? Even Sirius looked doubtful.

Could I really abandon everything I'd been taught just to hang around these people? I bit my lip. Would they even accept me? I mean, I'd spent my entire life trying to please Mother … Although sometimes I had to take the wrap for Sirius when she seemed particularly violent. I shuddered at the memories the thought conjured up.

I took a deep breath as I considered the offer they were giving me. Be loyal to the family or keep my brother?

"Well," I said, "make some room for me."

**A Quick Note from the Author**

**Ok, thanks for bothering to read my story. Did you like it? I really hope you did! Feedback is wonderful … Please no comments about how this wouldn't happen, though. It's an Alternate Universe! It'll have some things that are against what Regulus turned out to be in the books. And about Camille … Well, I like her and it gives a good connection. Sorry if you disagree with it. **

**I tried to show his contempt yet show he was willing to some change.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Hermione Weasley133**


	2. Part 2

**Regulus A. Black's First Year**

**Alternate Universe**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer**

**I am NOT Jo Rowling (no matter how much I wish I was) so I don't own most of the things I'm writing!**

**Okay? Good to know? Is everyone happy?**

**Thank you for being patient with me!**

I spent the whole train ride with my brother, my brother's insane friends, and Camille. Can you say awkward? They all seemed so carefree while I was sitting in silent panic. I had chosen to go against Mother! Mother, of all people, you did not want to cross because she could end you instantly. I took a deep breath and my displeasure must have shown on my face for James Potter asked Sirius if my face normally had a greenish-hue.

"You feelin' alright?" Remus Lupin asked me, concern written upon his scarred face. I vaguely wondered what had happened to him to cause such horrid gashes in his skin. I refused to let myself ask, though, it would just make everything more awkward.

"I'm just a little nervous. That's all." I muttered, looking out the window. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and turned to see Camille smiling sweetly at me.

"It'll be fine, Regulus. The Sorting Hat will know where to put us. We'll go where we belong." She said, obviously thinking this would reassure me but it just made me feel even sicker to my stomach.

"Let's hope the both of you firsties make it into Gryffindor or we won't be seen with you." James announced. Remus hit his friend's arm.

"Shut it, James! You're a real idiot sometimes! No matter what House they're in it'll be fine!" Remus said, smiling reassuringly at Camille and me.

"Not if they're in Slytherin!" James countered, shooting me a look.

"True, Slytherin is the bottom of the barrel. I won't associate with them." Sirius piped up, also looking at me.

"S-Sirius," Remus stuttered, "How can you say that?"

"Easily, Rem, I've spent my whole life surrounded by them. I refuse to let my Hogwarts life be centered around them as well." Sirius told Remus, his expression blank. Under that act he was putting on I could feel the anger it came from. He was expecting me to live up to his expectations. In that way I could honestly say he reminded me of Mother … Not that I would have ever spoken the thought aloud.

"Well, what House do the firsties want?" James asked, his hazel eyes seeming to bore into mine.

"I-I," I stammered, "I'm not sure." I looked down to the floor.

"I want either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Camille said, patting my back gently. I was surprised she hadn't given up on me when James and Sirius were definitely giving off the vibe I wasn't wanted and shouldn't be treated as though I was an equal.

_What happened to the Sirius I hung out with at home?_ I wondered sadly. _This Sirius is a jerk!_

As the train began to slow the four older boys stood up. I hadn't been paying much attention to the stouter Peter Pettigrew but now that I looked closer I noticed his mousy brown hair that contrasted with his light grey eyes. I sighed and grabbed my things. Camille was chatting away with Remus with a sort of ease that Sirius and I had never had. They seemed to be happy to talk to one another while, when Sirius and I spoke, we seemed to be having a contest of who could act cooler … Not that I ever won this unspoken contest but still.

We began our exit of the train, surrounded by countless other students of various ages.

"Regulus Black?" I heard a drawling voice call. I turned to see Narcissa and Lucius. It was obviously the latter that had said my name.

"Hello, Lucius. Hello, Narcissa." I told them politely.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sirius' voice growled in my ear. He placed a hand on my shoulder and was glaring daggers at the pair of blondes. I wondered why they all hated each other so much besides Sirius being in Gryffindor. Or was that the only reason?

"C'mon, Sirius, we gotta go." I reminded him, hoping he'd give up whatever he was doing and just stop blocking the walkway. James turned as well and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, mate, we'll miss all of the good carridges if we don't hurry!" James called; Remus and Peter were nodding in agreement.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before turning back around and dragging me off the train.

"Ow! Sirius, stop it! You're hurting me!" I complained, trying to rid myself of his deathly grip.

"Shut it, Regulus." He growled.

"What's your problem, Sirius? I mean, it was just Cissy and Lucius." I said, not understanding what was wrong. They were both kind enough to me. Sure, they didn't like Sirius but the whole family considered him to be a Blood-Traitor! I finally wrenched myself free of him and turned to glare.

"Don't you look at me like that!" He snapped.

"Or what? You'll tell on me? Face it, Sirius, you can't do anything to me!" I challenged. I hated to be treated like a child and Sirius wasn't the boss of me. Sure, I'd practically hero-worshipped him as a child but that still didn't mean he could order me around like some House-Elf!

"You have no idea what I can do, Regulus." He snarled. I then did something I would regret.

I laughed.

Sirius' hand was lightning-fast as he moved to smack me with the back of his hand, as though he were flicking away an annoying fly. Next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the ground with a stinging cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up at my brother, who'd never purposefully laid a hand on me in my entire life. Realization for what he had done spread across his face slowly and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Reg-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Maybe Mother was right. Maybe you are a disgrace to the Black Family Name. Maybe you are a Blood-Traitor. Either way I'm not sticking around to find out!" I screamed, getting to my feet. I furiously wiped my tears on the back of my hand.

"Regulus, he didn't mean it!" Camille's voice pleaded. I shot her the dirtiest look I could manage.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Lupin." I said, the intensity of my anger filling my voice. She seemed taken aback.

"R-Regulus … Please …" She said, her voice soft.

"Leave me alone you stupid girl!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Remus growled.

"Well if she didn't act like a fool I wouldn't treat her like one. You're all the same." I said, turning on my heel to storm away. My plan was ruined, however, by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Regulus, calm down." Sirius said, his tone apologetic. I'd never heard him be that sincere. I looked back at him and he seemed saddened by my anger.

I hesitated, not sure whether to stay or go. I allowed myself a quick glance at the others. Remus was hugging a tear-streaked Camille, Peter was watching Sirius in a sort of awe, and James was glaring at me harshly.

"Sirius … Can I talk to you … alone?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. Sirius' eyes seemed to soften and he nodded.  
I walked a ways off where we wouldn't be overheard and stared at the ground, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What is it, Reg?"

"It's you, Sirius," I began, "Ever since you came to Hogwarts you've been different … And not in a good way, Sirius." I glanced up to see his eyes closed and a firm frown on his face.

"I know I'm different, Reg, and I'm sorry for behaving like I did. It's just that I have friends who have the same views as me. Who see things the way I see them, or at least can understand where I'm coming from. I'm really sorry if that's been hurting you."

I saw his eyes open, the very same eyes that I had. I sighed and shut my own, trying to will away all of the pain I'd been feeling since he'd left for his First Year. It was hard, but not impossible.

"Ok, Sirius. I-I'll think about it." I said, in a slightly defeated tone. He half-smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!" A booming voice cut in. I jumped and looked for the source. I spotted a man, who couldn't be all human, standing by the Black Lake. He had a wild beard, huge hands and feet, and had to be the size of one and a half of Father high and at least four of my Father's wide.

"That'll be Hagrid. You'd better not keep him waiting, Reg." Sirius chuckled. Camille slowly walked over to the pair of us, looking nervous.

"Is everything alright?" Camille asked sheepishly. I turned to look at her and smiled, embarrassed at the way I had treated her.

"Yeah … I'm sorry for earlier, Camille. I shouldn't have acted so harshly."

"Oh, it's fine, Regulus, I understand. Everyone has those days where they need to let off a little steam." She assured me, smiling kindly. Sirius smirked at the two of us and pushed us toward the large man he'd referred to as "Hagrid."

"Well go on you little scamps; don't wanna miss your ride to the castle, do you?" My brother told us with a mischievous glint in his eyes. That was never good but, then again, was anything ever good if Sirius took any pleasure in it? I wasn't so sure.

"Bye, Camille! Bye, Regulus!" Remus called, waving wildly. James gave us a flick of the hand which was, evidently, supposed to be his wave goodbye. Peter didn't move, just watched us with a curious expression.

"See you later, Reg … if you're lucky." Sirius told me so softly I barely heard him. I gulped, glancing at Camille who was already making her way toward the boats.

"S-See you, Sirius." I managed to reply before hurrying to catch up with Camille.

"C'mon, slow-poke, or we won't be able to ride in the same boat!" She informed me with a giggle. I didn't understand then but I loved that giggle of hers. It was so full of her carefree nature and her kindness.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" I responded with a slight laugh. I climbed into the small, wooden boat and sat beside her.

"Hello, all, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, but y' can all call me Hagrid. Now if ya'd file into the boats – three students to a boat – we'll be on our way." The large man explained. Another boy walked toward us, his shoes squishing in a way that meant he'd already managed to get himself wet.

"Hey, mind if I join you? Nobody else had room." He asked, his brown eyes pleading with me. He was short, about a head shorter than I was, and he had reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I glanced at Camille to make sure she was fine with it then turned back to him.

"Sure, hop in!" I said, patting the seat in front of me.

"Gee, thanks!" He breathed, nearly tipping the boat as he attempted to climb aboard it. "I'm Nigel Hurtsdale, Muggle-born!" He introduced himself. My ideas of him being a potential friend faltered.

"I'm Camille Lupin, Half-Blood. It's nice to meet you, Nigel!" She said eagerly before they both turned to me expectantly. I tried to speak but it caught in my throat. I cleared it and tried again.

"Regulus Black, Pureblood." I said before creating what I hoped was a welcoming smile.

"Whoa! Regulus? What a weir-" Nigel began before I glared. "I-I mean, cool name. Yeah, it's cool. Original!" He announced, blushing cherry-red. I hated when people laughed at my name. I quite liked it, it was unique and prestigious. Like me … Unless you were a member of my family, then I was viewed as their molding clay, someone they shaped to their liking. I used to find that quite alright but now that I'd spent more time with Sirius, Camille, and their friends … I wasn't so sure how I felt on the matter.

The three of us rode the rest of the way across the Black Lake. The stars were reflecting in it was black surface and I watched as the ripples from our boats ruined the image. It was like all of my beliefs. Listening to Sirius and his friends talk was ruining the image I'd been taught to believe.

"Well, would you look at that? All the lights are on and I doubt many people are even upstairs yet. Why would people waist so much electricity?" Nigel said and I turned to him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"The lights! They are all on!"

"The rooms at Hogwarts are lit by candles. None of that Muggle stuff works here." Camille explained gently. There was a sudden jolt as the boats struck land and all of us made our way up to the castle. There was still quite a ways for us to walk.

"What House do you want to be in, Nigel?" Camille asked with a polite smile. I was trying not to let on my thoughts. I was feeling controversial over the result of my Sorting. Would the Sorting Hat know where to put me? Would it even place me? Was there the 'None of the Above' option? Would it just tell everyone there must be a mistake because my brain was broken? My beliefs too jumbled up for it to make a decision on my placement?

"Are you ok, Regulus, you're looking a little green." Nigel said, cutting across my mental babble.

"Y-Yeah … 'M fine ..." I shook my head to clear it, breathing in the crisp night air to try and calm my nerves. I stumbled over a rock and felt Camille catch my arm.

"Careful, don't want to have to visit the Hospital Wing before you're even Sorted." She teased. I smiled, feeling a slight heat in my cheeks. Was I-Was I _blushing_? That was impossible! Blacks didn't blush! It was just a fluke. Nothing to worry about!

We climbed up the marble steps that led to the Front Doors, the other First Years chattering away around me. I couldn't help but think about how huge the school was and how little we were in comparison.

We were ushered into the Entrance Hall like a flock of sheep and we all stared at the room in awe. There was the Grand Staircase in front of us and, when you looked upwards, you could see the staircases moving in different ways.

"Do you _see_ that?" Nigel said, his voice hushed as he seemed to try and memorize the room. I smiled an honest smile at him.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" I agreed. Suddenly a woman descended the staircase and stopped before us. She stood tall and peered down at us, seeming to be determining which students were worth her time. Her gaze hesitated upon me for a moment, her green eyes fell heavily upon me and I knew she was wondering the same thing I was. Would I end up like my brother or the rest of the Blacks?

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman told us without any warmth in her tone, "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. The Start-of-Term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your dormitory and spend free time in your House Common Room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She finally finished her speech and, with one last look at us students, turned on her heel to enter the Great Hall.

"Merlin, was that a lot to take in!" Camille said, seeming to be in a moment of bliss at all of the information we'd received. I laughed at the look upon her face.

"My brother told me about her, she's the Gryffindor Head of House and pretty strict! She doesn't favor her House at all … Well, at least she didn't favor Sirius or James. Who knows about the other Gryffindors!" I said with a laugh. My brother was rarely ever favored when it came to adults, unless you counted Great Uncle Alphard who was a bit off his rocker. He simply adored Sirius. Most of the Blacks had until he'd snapped. He'd always had a rebellious streak but when Mother had decided to make her discipline more severe it had gotten a whole lot worse.

"Gee, I wonder what House I'll be in!" Nigel said, his confidence waning.

"Well, Gryffindor is supposed to be for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Slytherin for the cunning-"

"Or you could say evil!" Camille cut in. I paled and avoided her eye, deciding to continue as if she'd never spoken.

"-and Hufflepuff is for the loyal."

"Uh … I would be happy with any but Slytherin then, I guess." Nigel said, still looking concerned.

"Slytherin isn't that bad!" I protested, giving Camille a sharp look.

"Well, Regulus, I think-"

But her retort was cut off by an even sharper voice saying, "We will see you now." The three of us jumped and turned to see the doors to the Great Hall wide open and the four House tables glistening with golden plates and goblets. The ceiling was twinkling like the night sky and we all grinned.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Nigel whispered to me as we walked, three by three, down the middle aisle to the Staff Table. There was a stool where an old hat sat upon it. After a few minutes of recollecting ourselves we watched as the old hat came to life and began to sing. Its words were lost upon me as I examined the rest of the room. The Great Hall had windows spread evenly around the three walls. The braziers were burning brightly, creating a warm glow around the room. There were about a hundred candles floating above us.

At each of the tables the older students were whispering amongst one another, pointing out family members and, no doubt, making bets on what Houses each First Year would be placed into. At the Slytherin Table I spotted Lucius and Narcissa whose scarily-alike looks seemed to radiate power. They were to be married after they graduated. They were sixth years and both Prefects from what I'd been told.

The Hufflepuffs seemed to be bouncing with excitement, wondering which of this new batch of First Years would become one of them. While they seemed too eager the Ravenclaws were the opposite. Most of them, with the exception of a few whose siblings were to be sorted, considered the First Years with a cold indifference.

My eyes finally found their way to the Gryffindor table. I spotted my brother and his ragamuffin group of friends easily. They were huddled close, talking in hushed voices. Every few seconds they'd glance up at Camille and me.

The mood in the room changed drastically and that's when I realized the Sorting Hat had concluded its song. Everyone fell silent as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a list in her hands.

"Abbott, Leon." The Deputy Headmistress called and a small boy with light brown hair and brown eyes made his way forward, visibly shaking with fear.

After a few moments the Sorting Hat announced him a, **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

The yellow table erupted in cheers as the lanky boy yanked the Hat off of his head, handed it to the professor, and ran down to join his House. On his way he managed to trip over his own feet and stumble the rest of the way to his seat.

"Alfree, Michelle." Professor McGonagall continued and I let the Sorting wash over me. This girl was also placed in Hufflepuff, the next boy was placed into Slytherin, then a girl into Gryffindor. I lost track for awhile, lost in my own thoughts of what the Sorting Hat might find interesting about me.

"Black, Regulus." Professor McGonagall called. It felt as though I'd just been drenched in ice-cold water and punched in the gut. Could she really be to me already? I made my way up to the front of the room, my legs feeling like jelly. I glanced from Narcissa and Lucius at the Slytherin Table, to Sirius and his friends at the Gryffindor Table, and, finally, to my friends still waiting to be sorted. It was then I realized that I actually had friends.

After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the stool and sat down. The professor lowered the Hat upon my head as though in slow motion and suddenly I couldn't see anything but the inside of the Sorting Hat.

_**'Oh look, another Black.'**_ The Sorting Hat whispered in my ear, seeming to be trying to make me mad.

_"What's that got to do with anything? Can't you just sort me and be done with this?"_ I replied in my mind. I knew that he'd see right through my tough act. It was his job after all.

_**'Well, well, well. Aren't we a little impatient? Now let's see here … You have a sharp mind and a need to prove who you are … However, I see you are struggling with deciding that.'**_ The Sorting Hat seemed to be talking to itself more than me, though.

_"I-I know who I am …"_

_**'Oh, yes, you show that really well.'**_ I was shocked by this. I hadn't known the Sorting Hat was capable of sarcasm! _**'Now … Where to put you? You are loyal a trait Hufflepuffs are known for.' **_It seemed to talk to itself with some amusement.

_"Not Hufflepuff?"_ I suggested sheepishly and the Hat seemed to laugh at me.

_**'What a very cheeky boy you are, just like your brother Sirius when I sorted him. Oh … You don't know if you **__**want**__** to be like him. Interesting … Do you want to do your best or to just do what others think is right? Hmm … Well, I've decided. Better be … **_**"GRYFFINDOR!"** The Sorting Hat shouted for the whole Hall to hear.

I went numb and the Great Hall fell silent. No, wait, it wasn't silent. My hearing had just given out. As my wide eyes swept over the room I saw the Gryffindors on their feet, screaming. Was that happiness I saw on their faces? I glanced at Sirius and he was grinning like an idiot. I looked at Camille and Nigel who both seemed ecstatic at the Hat's decision.

Finally, I looked at Cissy. She was glaring at me hatefully, her mouth was moving and, I realized with a jolt, she was screaming at me! I stood, frozen for a moment, watching the reaction my Sorting seemed to create.

Suddenly, I regained my hearing and was almost deafened again by the volume. My feet seemed to move on their own toward my newly-chosen House. Before I could reach it, however, I felt sharp nails digging into my left arm.

"Your mother will hear of this, Regulus. You'll be punished. Mark my words, boy, you will regret the day you set foot in this castle." Narcissa hissed in my ear before shoving me away from her. The Gryffindors seemed enraged by this while the Slytherins glared daggers at me.

"Let me see your arm, Reg." Sirius said once I'd reached him. He inspected it and shook his head with a disgusted look upon his face. "She broke skin. I'll get you a something for the bleeding after dinner."

I was so distracted with everyone's constant chatter that I only looked back up at the other First Years when I heard McGonagall call, "Hurtsdale, Nigel." Nigel didn't move and, upon further inspection, seemed frozen in fear. "Hurtdale, Nigel?" The professor called again. I watched Camille lean over to whisper something to Nigel and bit my lip.

"C'mon, Nigel, you can do it." I muttered, watching as he, finally, managed to move up to the stool. He closed his eyes just as he sat down. The Sorting Hat wasn't quite so big on him, we were still able to see his nose as he sat there.

"It took the Sorting Hat two minutes to decide with you." Sirius whispered in my ear. I was surprised, it had seemed both impossibly long yet also pretty short to be sitting there. I silently waited in anticipation for Nigel to be told a House. I looked at Camille who looked small compared to the boys she was standing by.

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **The Sorting Hat screamed. I stood up and cheered. One of my friends had made it with me! After handing the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall Nigel sprinted toward me. We patted each other on the back and sat down.

"That sure was close! I swear, I was almost put in Hufflepuff!" Nigel said with a strangled-laugh. I chuckled.

"To tell you the truth, it considered that for me, too." I said softly so Sirius wouldn't overhear.

"Really? Wow! You don't seem like what the Hufflepuffs are like … Not that you aren't loyal but-"

"It's fine, Nigel, I understand." I assured him.

"So, Regulus, what do you think the food's like here? I'm starving!" Nigel asked and Sirius grinned.

"It's absolutely _brilliant_ food!" He assured the First Year. "Plus, call my brother Reg. It's a lot easier to say."

I shot Sirius a look but, once again, we were interrupted by the professor announcing, "Lupin, Camille."

Remus seemed to go stiff and I distinctly heard James mutter, "She'll be fine, Remus. Don't you worry."

I glanced over at the girl and saw her muttering to herself. I felt a pang of worry for her, hoping she'd get a House she wanted, even if she wasn't in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was a good House too … Although, I really hoped she'd make Gryffindor. She seemed very collected as she sat down. The Hat seemed to stay on top on her head only because of her hair. I wondered what it was whispering to her. She didn't show any indication of how she was feeling. It was after a long silence that the Sorting Hat finally announced her a **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

She gently placed the Hat back on the stool then, seemingly calmly, walked over. It wasn't until she'd reached the table that she grinned and launched herself into her brother's arms.

"I knew you could do it." He told her with a grin.

"Congrats, Camille!" I exclaimed.

"We're all here!" Nigel added with excitement.

We began to talk and joke around, not paying attention to the Sorting. About twenty other students got sorted, seven of which were added to Gryffindor! Everyone was chattering away with excitement when a man stood up in the middle of the Staff Table. He had a crooked nose, a long, white beard, and blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles.

"That's Professor Dumbledore, our Headmaster." Sirius whispered as the Great Hall fell silent. The man I'd heard so much about didn't seem that impressive to me. I didn't understand why he was so special.

"Now that the Sorting is done you may dig in." He announced and, as though from thin air, the food appeared on the platters and in the bowls.

"Whoa! Look at all of this food!" Nigel yelled, causing much laughter. I reached to grab a chicken leg and my hand touched Camille's.

"Sorry!" We said, at the same time. I was reminded of on the train and laughed.

"Here, you take it." I told her, retracting my hand.

"No, really. You first." She insisted, also pulling her hand back.

"Here, I'll take it." James said, taking it. I laughed and grabbed a different piece of chicken. Nigel's plate was piled high with every kind of food he could manage to grab.

"Don't choke, Nigel!" Camille warned, smiling at him.

"I won't! I eat more than this at home!"

"Nigel, I think you need to lay off the food or you'll get a heart attack!" I teased.

"Well if it isn't it the Black clones." A voice sneered behind me. Sirius and I both turned to see a boy in Slytherin robes that looked to be about the same age as my brother.

"What do you want, Snivellous?" Sirius and James both said at the same time.

"Just welcoming the newest traitor." He said before turning and smiling at a red-haired girl not far away. "Hey, Lily." He grinned.

"Hey, Severus, don't sink to their level." She chided without much effort. She seemed to find him funny.

"So, Little Black, what do you think of your Sorting?" The boy said, seeming to be playing with me.

"I think that it's a hell of a lot more fun than Slytherin would have been." I said without thinking. Sirius, James, and Camille laughed loudly and I tried not to look embarrassed by that.

"Snape, what are you doing by the Gryffindor-Oh. What do we have here?" A boy who looked my age said, smirking in a superior way. He had dirty-blonde hair and eyes that were a golden-brown color. He came up to about my bangs but he seemed taller by his attitude. Oh boy, another kid with an attitude.

_**Great!**__ That is __**just**__ what I need! Some kid to get on my nerves with his _**"Better than Thou"**_ views on the world. Why can't anything in my life be simple?_ It didn't seem like I was _that_ bad of a person! Had I done something wrong to deserve this? If I had I don't know what it could have been. Was this God's way of saying, _"You were meant to be in Slytherin! You are a failure. Now I'm going to ruin your life! Congratulations on your Sorting! Have a horrible rest of your life!"_

"I'm Regulus Black. Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. I suddenly felt childish and uncrossed them.

"The name's Parkinson. Peter Parkinson." The boy said with a sneer. Camille glared at him which shocked me. I didn't know she was capable of such a thing.

"Oh! No one cares about you, Parkinson. Besides, alliterate names are dumb." Camille snapped. I snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, and who are you then?" Peter snapped.

"Camille Lupin." She said, raising her head high. Peter laughed.

"Oh really, is that all? You are not only a Half-Blood but your father is a Blood-Traitor and your mother is a Mud-blood." Peter sneered.

"Don't you dare say that word!" Sirius snapped.

"What does that mean?" Nigel asked but everyone ignored him. Sirius had now pointed his wand at the first year Slytherin boy and apparently Snape didn't like that one bit.

"Cast anything on him and I promise to do the same to you, Black." Snape hissed.

"Maybe you should swear to wash your hair and we might actually be afraid of you." I said, not realizing it had even happened. Did that really come from my own mouth? Did I really just taunt an older student? I knew it must have been me when he grabbed me from the back of my collar. Somehow he'd even managed to hoist me into the air so my feet dangled below me. I was about a foot off the ground.

"You little-"

"Put. Him. Down!" Sirius growled through clenched teeth, his wand an inch from the older boy's nose. Snape regarded Sirius for a moment before dropping me onto the hard floor. Snape then grabbed Peter's sleeve and dragged him away from the Gryffindor Table.

I sat there, on the ground. The Great Hall had gone dead-silent. As I watched them go I gained a grim feeling in my gut. This wasn't over. Not even close.

**Author's Note**

**Ok, so… Did you like it? I only own Peter Parkinson (barely and with the help of my awesome friend Sarah), Nigel Hurtsdale (who is completely mine!), and Camille Lupin (also barely)! Yep! That about sums it up with whom I own.**

**I used Professor McGonagall's speech from the first book. Hope you don't mind. It just seemed fitting.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank anyone who has bothered to read this far into the story. Let me know how I'm doing! I love to hear from my readers! It keeps me motivated when writing, knowing that people expect great things from me!**

**Thanks again!**

**Hermione Weasley133**


	3. Part 3

**Regulus A. Black's First Year**

**Alternate Universe**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer**

**Me? Do you REALLY think I'm Miss JK Rowling?**

**You must be JOKING! I love her and her work but, sadly, I am not her but borrowing her characters. Either way I hope you are enjoying this story!**

**Replies**

**I know I have been replying to comments individually but I would like to thank the following readers who took the time to actually review my story!**

**Sarah0406 & Eric**

The rest of dinner was much calmer in comparison to the way it began. We all ate slowly, each person seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. I was looking at Parkinson and Snape. The young blonde seemed to be asking the older boy something. Snape glanced over and caught my eye in his beady black ones. He smirked at me as if asking me why I was staring. I shook myself mentally and turned back to my food. I took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and ate it sullenly. I wasn't sure exactly what was ruining my mood. I had been having such a good time until the Slytherins started to bother me.

"Something wrong, Reg?" Sirius asked me with a look of mild interest.

"Hmm?" I said, barely hearing him. "Oh … Uh … No. Just thinking, I'm fine." I replied when his question sunk in. _You sure are a genius, aren't you? Idiot._

I looked around the Gryffindor table and spotted the red-haired girl that Snape had spoken kindly too. She was talking animatedly with one of her friends and I studied her, she didn't seem like the type of girl who would be friends with a Slytherin like Snape, even if she hadn't been in Gryffindor.

"Quit your staring, Little Black, she's mine." James said suddenly. I turned to look at him, surprised.

"W-What?" I asked, not sure what he meant. I didn't have a crush on the redhead; she merely intrigued me with the way she could stand being around the greasy-haired Snape. I then realized that he was using the nickname that the Snape kid had used for me as though he had come up with it on his own.

"You heard me. She's mine. I've had my eye on Evans since last year and don't you forget it, Little Black."

"Would you stop calling me that? I have a name you know!" I snapped half-heartedly. Something told me that no matter what it was that I told him he wouldn't give up his stupid nickname for me. 'Reg,' now that was a good nickname because it actually was just shortened for my first name. 'Little Black,' on the other hand was just demeaning.

"Well, you look so much like Sirius that 'Little Black' is a bit more fitting than anything else."

"I am not like Sirius, though, no matter what you think! I don't want to be remembered just for looking like my brother!" I said, exasperated. My name meant 'little king black' or 'black little king' and no matter which way you said it, it was odd. I was proud to be named after the brightest star in the constellation Leo, however. It meant I had potential; that I could end up being somebody that mattered!

"Potter, honestly, do you have to bother _everyone_?" A girl's disapproving voice asked. I turned to see the red-haired girl was giving James a harsh look.

"What? I didn't do anything, Evans." James said, smiling in what he obviously thought was a suave way. She wasn't impressed in the slightest. She looked at me around Sirius and I smiled weakly at her. She smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Don't mind him, he's always an idiot like this." She told me before shooting James another look. I couldn't stop the smile and chuckle that followed after that. James was wrong; Lily most definitely was not 'his!'

"I'm Regulus. It's nice to meet you, Lily. I understand, though. Sirius is my brother." I explained. She regarded Sirius with distaste and then looked at me again.

"Well, you have more manners than your brother if that is any help." She assured me. I laughed and Sirius elbowed me, signaling for silence.

"Well, Evans, your sense of humor seems to have improved over the summer break." Sirius said with a smirk that James seemed to disapprove of. Peter, who was sitting beside Remus silently, seemed to be very interested in the conversation. I kept forgetting he was there and, as I watched him stare intently at James and Sirius, he suddenly turned to face me. There was a hard frown upon his face.

Stunned, I looked away. I noticed Nigel was still devouring his food, barely having made a dent in his mountain. Camille was watching Nigel with a sort of awe. I laughed at them, my friends.

"Nigel, I think you need to stop or you'll explode!" I warned him.

"Hey, Regulus …"

"Yeah, Nigel … ?"

"Well … I was wondering what a 'Mudblood' is." Nigel asked and suddenly the whole Gryffindor table fell silent, looking at the boy who'd said one of the worst insults for a Muggle-born. I looked around me nervously before taking a deep breath.

"I … Err … Well … Um, you see … a 'Mudblood' is … is a person who … who has Muggles for parents. It's-It's an insult. They say anyone born from Muggles has dirty blood." I said awkwardly as everyone stared at us. I looked at Nigel who seemed to have paled a little. He slowly pushed his plate away from himself and looked blankly at it. "Nigel?" I asked, worried.

"I-I'm not very hungry anymore." He mumbled; Camille and I exchanged concerned looks. Poor Nigel, he hadn't even been in the school for a whole night yet and he'd already learned how some witches and wizards felt about his kind. _What do you care for? He _is_ a Mudblood!_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Mother's whispered in the back of my mind but, seeing Nigel's reaction, I ignored it.

I felt helpless as Nigel continued to be lost in his tortured thoughts. As though someone had flipped a switch, all talking within the Great Hall ceased and the food had disappeared. I turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing before the school.

"To the new students, I welcome you with open arms. To the old students, it is great to have you back. Now that we've all been fed I need to address some rules. Mr. Argus Filch would like me to point out that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students and the use of magic in the corridors is forbidden. Now, I'm sure all of you are hearing your beds calling." The man with the ridiculously long beard said and I knew we'd been dismissed.

"First Year Gryffindors, follow me." A boy about fifteen years old said. Camille, Nigel, and I – along with all the other Gryffindors in our year – stood up quickly and trotted along behind the Prefect boy. The Prefect girl, however, seemed to be preoccupied with another boy her age. I snorted and matched Camille's quick pace which left Nigel to practically run behind us. I tapped her shoulder and gestured to Nigel. She stopped and we waited for him to catch up. Once he had we continued at a reduced pace. The Prefect boy had strawberry-blonde hair but I couldn't tell anything else about him because he had his back turned to us.

"Did you _see_ that," Nigel asked, "The paintings are _moving_! Did you hear that? That painting _spoke_!" He looked like a kid in a candy shop as he examined the paintings.

"Keep up, you three, or you may get separated by the moving staircases!" The Prefect snapped. Camille rolled her eyes and ran to be with the group. Nigel looked at me and shrugged then also ran ahead. I sighed, not wanting to run but now having no choice. I vaguely wondered where the Gryffindor Common Room was. I knew where the Slytherin one was thanks to my family but Sirius had never felt the need to inform me where his quarters were.

The group came to a sudden stop in front of a portrait of a rather large woman. I had lost count of how many stories we'd climbed and knew I would be terribly lost come tomorrow.

"Acta non verba." The Prefect said, indicating that this was the password. I thought back to the many hours Mother had forced Sirius and I to study Latin and sighed. The password meant 'Action not words' but, I supposed everyone would have understood that. It was impossibly close to the English meaning.

"Thank you." The plump woman in the portrait said as she swung backwards to reveal a large, round Common Room that seemed to be based on the colors scarlet and gold – which were now my House colors. As we all filed into the Common Room I noticed older students sitting in armchairs by a roaring fire.

"Boys' bathrooms and dormitories are on your left, girls' are on the right. If you have any questions come and find me." The Prefect said before sitting at a table with some other students. People were playing Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess, and many other wonderful games I loved to play.

"I'm going to bed. G'night boys." Camille told us before disappearing up the stairs on the right. Nigel yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna turn in too. You coming, Regulus?" He asked me. I glanced around, spotting my brother and two of his three friends. The only one missing was Remus.

"Uh … I'll meet you up there in a bit. There's something I have to do first." I explained, casting my friend a brief smile before approaching my brother. Sirius looked up as though he'd been expecting me and smiled.

"Hey, Reg." He greeted me.

"Hello." Peter said. He was focusing on the Wizards Chess game the others were playing.

"Nice of you to join us, Little Black." James teased, patting the cushion beside him. I sat down and looked at the chess match. Black was winning, which meant James was losing.

"Who's black?" I asked curiously, studying the board. With a jolt, I realized it was Sirius' old chess set. He'd forgotten it at the house last year and I'd spent my free time perfecting my game with Kreature. I'd made him actually try to beat me, not let me win. I hated to be let win. It wasn't a challenge then.

"Obviously me, little brother." Sirius explained. Sirius commanded one of his last few pieces to a spot that, to anyone who did not understand Wizards Chess, was a seemingly random and watched as the horrible realization hit James.

"No!" James groaned.

"Oh yes, Potter. Check Mate." Sirius said with a grin. I watched as James lost. The white king seemed to surrender and I couldn't help but shake my head at the pieces.

"Wanna play, Reg?" Sirius challenged with a suspicious glint in his eyes. I yawned and shook by head. I rubbed my right eye with the heel of my palm, exhausted.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Siri." I said and, as I walked away, I realized what I'd just called my brother in front of his friends. I heard snickering from their general direction and glanced back to see them huddled close, whispering to one another. Closing my grey eyes, I ascended the steps. I obviously wasn't wanted around by my brother.

I climbed up and up the stairs, not seeing the door that said 'First Year Boys' until I was nearly to the top of the tower. I gingerly turned the knob and tip-toed into my dorm. It was dark and there was only one bed left open. It was near the window where the full moon shone brightly through. I didn't understand why they would give me this bed which, at first, seemed like the best. When I climbed into my four-poster, however, their reasoning became clear. Even with the curtains shut the light of the moon shone through, almost blindingly bright.

"Thanks guys." I muttered to my sleeping dorm-mates. I rolled over so my back would be toward the moonlight and then buried myself in my blankets. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas. It wasn't worth it.

I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime during the night I was awoken by the sound of thunder roaring overhead and a howl – that I wasn't entirely sure was the wind. I bolted upright, panting. _You're not a child anymore, Regulus. You're eleven years old! Act like it!_ I scolded myself as I tried to make myself release my hard grip I had on the blanket. _It's just a little storm._ I told myself, wanting to believe it was fine enough to fall back to sleep.

**BANG!**

I yelped, hugging my legs to my chest. I heard heavy footsteps outside of my dorm and peeked out of the curtains. The door was opening slowly but, as it widened and shut with a soft _click_ I couldn't see anyone standing there.

"Ow, that's my foot!" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I knew it wasn't any of the boys from my year speaking.

"Which one do you think is Regulus'?" A voice I'd know anywhere replied just as quietly. It was Sirius and I'd have bet a hundred Galleons that Potter was with him.

I opened my curtains and crossed my arms.

"Sirius, James, what do you want?" I asked sternly but quietly. I didn't want to wake the others. Suddenly the two Second Years were standing before me, James holding what appeared to be a cloak. "Is that-?"

"An Invisibility Cloak?" James finished with a smirk. "Yes. Yes it is, Little Black, and you must tell no one about it."

"What are you guys doing in my dormitory?" I hissed, as the boy in the bed to my right groaned and moved. I waited until I was sure he was still sleeping then turned back to my brother and his idiotic friend.

"Well, Reg," Sirius began, "You seemed to have slipped a little something into my trunk by mistake." Sirius then tossed me something I was horrified to see.

My journal.

"H-How-? W-What-? W-Why-?" I spluttered, unable to make a coherent sentence. Sirius laughed. There was a flash of lightning that made my eyes go wide. The thunder that followed made me flinch. Sirius watched me curiously but James wasn't paying much attention to us.

"You go on ahead, James, I'm gonna stay and have a talk with my brother for a bit." Sirius told James. James nodded silently then put the cloak over his head, disappearing from our view. The door opened slightly then, like before, closed softly.

"So … What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked nervously, avoiding looking at his face. Thunder rumbled again and I hugged my knees. I felt the bed move as he sat down beside me.

"Are you still scared of storms, Reg?" Sirius asked.

"No! I'm not a baby, you know!" I snapped.

"I'm not making fun of you. It's just a question." He assured me, his voice soft. I was reminded of the many stormy nights when I would seek him for comfort as a child. I had been a fairly small child. Father had called me 'frail.' Mother had called me 'weak.' My own fears had been bigger than I was! I'd been afraid of spiders, heights – which Sirius had nearly beaten out of me when he insisted I learned how to fly a broomstick – but most of all, I'd been terrified by thunderstorms.

"I'm fine, Sirius. I'm just … not used to this place yet. I-I'll be fine." I said weakly. There was another flash of lightning, this one seeming to be brighter, and the wind howled. I waited and a moment later the thunder was ear-splittingly loud. While I was trembling Sirius seemed unfazed.

"Regulus, I'll stay in here if you want." He offered.

"No, Sirius. I'll be ok." I told him, trying to sound confident even though I felt nervous still.

"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Thanks, though." I smiled weakly at my older brother. He ruffled my hair as he stood back up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I'm the best." He said with a smirk.

"I never said that." I pointed out.

"No, but it was implied." He countered before heading toward the door. "Night, Regulus."

"Night, Sirius." I called back. I yawned and curled back against my pillow, feeling suddenly calm despite the horrible storm.

I was out before the door was even closed.

**Author's Note**

**Well … I hope you liked that because it took a lot of work to come up with it!**

**I have to admit Reg's fear of the thunderstorms is borrowed from a few stories I've read because, well, isn't almost every child scared of those? So … Yeah. You can thank other Reg-writers for that.**

**Anywhosers, thanks for reading!**

**It means a lot to me!**

**Hermione Weasley133**


	4. Part 4

**Regulus A. Black's First Year**

**Alternate Universe**

**Part 4**

**Disclaimer**

**If I were JK Rowling, do you really think I would be spending my time writing fanfictions about my characters?**

**NOPE!**

**I would be selling these stories to the public for MOO-LAH!**

"Master Regulus, wake up!" Kreature's voice roused me from my sleep. I groaned. Great, it had all been a dream! My ride to the school, my Sorting, Sirius being brotherly to me, _everything_! "Master Regulus, hurry or Kreature's mistress' letter will explode in Kreature's hands!" Kreature continued nervously. I was confused by that. Kreature had a letter from Mother? Why would she need to give me a letter unless one of us wasn't at home? I opened my eyes to see the scarlet hangings and grinned. So, it _hadn't_ been a dream after all! I was really in Gryffindor House!

"Hold on, Kreature. I'm comin'." I told him as I climbed out from my covers and opened the curtains. I held out my hand before seeing the envelope was blood red. The color rushed out of my face as I realized Mother had sent me a Howler! I snatched it from the House-Elf's hand and scurried to the bathroom. Here I carefully opened it, dreading whatever was coming next.

**"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!" **Screamed my mother, sounding bloodthirsty.** "HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU SOIL THE BLACK FAMILY NAME LIKE THIS? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DISOWN YOU RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE THAT WILL SHAME THE FAMILY AGAIN I WILL GIVE YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU DESERVE! YOU ARE TO RETURN HOME FOR CHRISTMAS! **_**WITHOUT**_** SIRIUS!"** My mother's voice sounded poisonous, deadly. She meant business and, if I didn't return for Christmas or brought Sirius with when I did, I knew I would never see the light of day. I shuddered at the thought. She was most creative when it came to teaching us boys our lessons. I opened the door to the bathroom to see Nigel and the other three boys who share the dorm staring at me, mouths hanging open shamelessly.

"What," Nigel breathed, "was that?"

"Did your mother just send you a _Howler_?" A boy with reddish-brown hair asked, his gaping mouth twisting into a grin. "Wow! I've read all about them but never thought I'd hear one! That was _incredible_!"

"Alec!" A boy with chocolate-brown hair hissed.

"What? I'm just excited about it, Carter!" Alec said, looking hurt. He didn't appear to know what he could have said wrong.

"Alec, Howlers are a _bad_ thing! Didn't you hear all of the _screaming_?" The third boy said, rolling his eyes at Alec's ignorance. I realized I'd been standing, staring at my roommates in slight horror.

"Shove off, Luke." Alec grumbled, looking sullen. Nigel's eyes scanned my face and I found I couldn't look him in the face without cringing.

"Master Regulus …" Kreature's voice called softly from behind the boys.

"Wha-What was that?" Nigel squeaked nervously. I sighed, pushing past the four other First Years and walked over to the House-Elf waiting obediently by my bed.

"What, Kreature?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Kreature needs to tell his mistress …"

"Yeah. Go home and tell Mother I got the message, loud and clear." I ordered in a tired voice. There was a loud _'CRACK!' _and I knew Kreature was gone.

"Regulus, what _was_ that thing?" Nigel asked in a shaky voice.

"That was our House Elf, Kreature. He belongs to my family." I said, not wanting to be around my excited roommates at the moment. I changed into clean clothes in silence.

"Hey, Regulus," Alec tried feebly but I merely ignored him. All of the boys tried to get me to talk, but, as soon as I was dressed and was sure my things were packed in my black messenger bag, I hurried out the door and down the steps to the Common Room.

I glanced around, it wasn't that different than I remembered it being the night before except it was lighter and there were more students up.

"G'morning, Regulus." A cheery voice said to my right. I turned to see a well-rested Camille standing about a foot away.

"Morning, Camille." I said, trying to sound cheerful but only managing exhausted.

"Something wrong?" She asked with a frown. She tilted her head to the right just slightly. I later learned that this was a curious habit of hers that she didn't even realize she did.

"My mother sent me a Howler." I explained to her, avoiding her eye.

"Looks like Mother had gotten to you, too, little brother." Sirius' voice said in my ear. I turned to see him, Potter, and Pettigrew grinning behind me… But where was Remus?

"I don't see how that's so funny, Sirius." I replied dryly. His eyebrows rose in amusement and then James laughed.

"It just proves you're like Sirius!"

"No it doesn't, Potter, because – unlike my brother – I actually _care_ that my mother is angry." I snapped before turning back to my brother. "Mother said you can't come home for Christmas while I have no choice in the matter." I explained before Camille grabbed my sleeve.

"C'mon, Regulus. Let's get outta here." She murmured as she led me toward the portrait hole. I sighed and followed obediently and silently. "Don't pay any attention to them, Regulus, they're just being dumb! It's only natural that you would care what your mother thinks! After all, Mother knows best!" Camille said, attempting to cheer me up. I looked at her, unsure what to think of this, when Nigel came barreling out of the Common Room toward us, screaming.

"**HELP, HELP! I'M ON FIRE!**" He screamed and I finally noticed the flames on his back.

"Aguamenti," cried Camille and I saw she had brandished her wand and was pointing it at Nigel's backside. A jet of water squirted out and, slowly but surely, began to put out the flames. Nigel, exhausted, smiled gratefully at us.

"Thanks!"

"What happened?" I asked, very curious as to what he had done to be set on fire.

"Well… That Alec kid tried to make his bed by using magic and I-I was standing to his right and he-he missed the bed and didn't do the spell right." Nigel explained, his freckled face turning pink. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had been making my bed with magic since I was seven by sneaking Father's wand from his cloak pocket and then just putting it back once I was finished. I'd never been caught like Sirius had.

"C'mon, Nigel. It's time for breakfast." Camille sighed as we trudged down the Grand Staircase. I heard laughter behind me and turned to see my brother and those pig-brained friends of his behind us. Remus still didn't appear to be with them. I averted my gaze but could feel their eyes on the back of my head. They were talking about me.

When we finally reached the Great Hall, Nigel ran forward to find us a spot at the Gryffindor table. I scanned the room and my eyes caught Narcissa's. She beckoned me with a finger, but, before I could take a step, a firm hand was on my shoulder.

"Don't do it," Sirius' low voice murmured, "she'll only make you feel stupid, Reg." I looked between him and my cousin then frowned, unsure. Narcissa's eyes flashed steely and cold. I gulped and then looked to the floor. What should I do? Ignore her? That would never work with Narcissa, she was persistent. I looked back at my brother and then over to Nigel and Camille who were already seated.

"Coming, Reg?" Nigel called, using the nickname I preferred to 'Little Black.' I smiled at that, maybe we could really get along. Maybe I could fit in here even without pleasing Mother and all of the others. Without another glance at Cissy, I went and sat beside my friends. Camille smiled and looked around us.

"Listen, Regulus, I think that we should join some clubs or find something to do in our free time." Camille said coolly as she buttered her toast. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously. It seemed that Nigel had regained his appetite and had a mini-mountain of food piled up for his breakfast. For such a small kid he sure ate a lot. There was a loud '**BANG!' **coming from the end of the table and I turned to see Pettigrew with his eyebrows burnt off. The Great Hall laughed, and over all of them, I heard Sirius' barking laughter.

"Your brother is a fool for befriending such filth, and so are you." A snide voice said behind me. It was Peter Parkinson and I was really getting annoyed about his mealtime visits.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" I asked, meeting his gaze without fear. The First Year Slytherin didn't intimidate me. It was his friends that did and, at that moment, he was alone.

"I wanted to make sure you know what you're doing. You could be powerful and, though still a Gryffindor, keep your family name in some form of honor." I was shocked by his reply.

"Go on …"

"I have connections and you have connections. Doesn't it seem right that we use these connections to our advantage?"

"Maybe … Depends on what these 'advantages' are." I was skeptical. I wasn't sure about trusting him but he had a point. If I wanted to uphold the Black name at all, I would need to start connecting with the 'right sort' of people. I was glad that the Great Hall was so busy. Camille and Nigel were still too distracted to notice Parkinson's presence quite yet.

"Getting ahead of course. Making our families proud. Isn't that what you want?" Parkinson asked, challenging me to say any different.

"Yes … How do we go about this?"

"You ditch the Mudblood, brother, and Blood-Traitor girl then come be with me and my friends. We will keep you in the right place." The words he spoke made it seem easy, like it were only natural that I follow his advice. I wasn't sure what the correct answer was. As I looked into what had appeared to be my enemy's face the previous night I knew what I had to do.

I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, Black, let's go over to the right table and leave these pathetic creatures where they belong." Parkinson said over his shoulder to me as he strolled to join the Slytherins. I followed him quickly but, as I glanced back, Camille caught my eye. She looked hurt and my gut said that I had made a mistake while my head told me it was for the better. One of the Black boys had to live up to the family name.

"Nice to see you have finally seen the error of your ways, Black." Lucius said without even glancing at me.

"I agree, Lucius, he just needed a stern hand like yours." Narcissa chimed, smiling at him in a way that just showed it was a practiced one. I felt eyes on me and turned to see that slimy Snape kid looking at me. I nervously attempted a smile that he snorted at with disdain.

"I don't see what's so special about you, Little Black," Snape scoffed, "You don't seem to have any particularly special qualities about you." That struck home. It was one thing to chide me on my decisions or tease me for looking like my brother but saying I had nothing to offer in any way was just hurtful. I had scrounged for a place of respect at home just in time to have someone knock me down to the bottom once again.

"What is your schedule, Black?" Parkinson asked as Professor McGonagall passed them out. We compared and noticed we shared all of our classes except for the last one. I had Transfiguration with only Gryffindors while he had double Potions – half the class with Gryffindors and half without.

When I thought the others weren't looking I stole a glace toward the Gryffindors. Nigel and Camille were whispering grimly together and I wondered what they were discussing. James was flirting fruitlessly with Lily and Pettigrew was watching James. When I finally dared to look at my brother fury flashed in his eyes.

I flinched and turned back to the Slytherins. I knew I should belong there but I still felt like an outsider. _Don't be ridiculous,_ a voice inside me whispered fiercely, _you were meant to be a Slytherin. Gryffindor was just a fluke! You are with your own kind. _These_ people are whom you are supposed to be around._ No matter how many times the voice tried to reassure me I felt as though something were not quite right. It was almost as if I had taken the wrong path, as though I had made the wrong choice. _Oh, it can't be. You're just being paranoid. Everything will work out all right. You'll see._

I just hoped I was right. Parkinson and Snape were discussing the Draught of Living Death and I rolled my eyes. Parkinson looked at me curiously. "What's with you, Black?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just that I've been able to make the Draught of Living Death since I was seven." I bragged, hoping to earn some respect this way.

"Don't boast, Regulus, it's unbecoming of a gentleman." Narcissa chastised. Apparently, that was not going to work. I frowned and picked up a piece of bacon, studied it in disgust, and dropped it back onto my plate.

"I'm done." I announced before standing. "I'll see you outside for Flying Lessons." I told Parkinson in a dead voice. I then made my way out of the Great Hall and through the Front Doors.

The crisp morning air began to clear my head instantly. It felt nice. If I had been able to bring my Cleansweep 6, I would have gone for a ride to clear my thoughts. I may have a fear of heights – it was mostly the thought of falling from said height – but I enjoyed flying. Sirius had taught me when I was five. I still remembered the first time I had actually gotten off the ground.

"_Sirius, it's no use! I'm no good at flying!" I whined, not wanting to humiliate myself again. Sirius was determined to turn me into a decent flier, though. There would be no changing his mind._

"_Shut up, Reg, and try it again." Sirius commanded. I stood there, glowering at my big brother and not moving. "I said _try it again_, Reg!" He snapped at me once again. When I still refused to move he walked over, picked me up, and dropped me onto his broomstick._

"_Sirius! I don't _wanna_ try again! Flying scares me!" I protested but the look upon my elder brother's face indicated that he did not care whether I liked it or not. With a sigh, I kicked the ground to no avail. "Siri-"_

"_Keep trying."_

"_But-"_

"_No 'but's, Reg." Sirius was starting to get angry with me now. I tried about three more times with nothing to show for it when, on my fifth try, I began to hover. "Yeah, Reg! That's it! Now lean back!" Sirius coached with a grin set upon his face. I was getting nervous but did what I was told._

_ "Lookit, Siri! Look! I'm _flying_!" I cried with glee before zooming around the house._

_ "Wait! Reg! Don't crash into the stairs!" Sirius cried, too late. I hit the stairs, bounced off, hit the wall, and watched in horror as the heads of the dead House Elves crashed to the ground, one of which bumped Sirius on the head. He screamed a high-pitch scream unlike any I had ever heard before and ran into the bathroom. He spent the next half an hour in the shower._

_ "What took so long, Siri?" I asked once he emerged._

_ "I had to get rid of the disgusting smell of death and Kreature-relative from my hair." He replied with a shudder._

"Hey, Regulus! Wait up!" A voice cried, breaking my reverie. Camille and Nigel caught up with me, frowns planted firmly on their faces.

"Oh … Hi guys …" I said nervously.

"What's going on, Reg? Why were you sitting with the Slytherins?" Nigel asked, his brown eyes shiny. Oh no, was he going to cry? I did not handle crying well. I was always glad that I was the youngest of the Blacks because then I would not hear crying. Only infants cried in the Black Family, all others knew better than to be so weak.

"Earth to Regulus!" Camille said, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered.

"So? Why did you do it?" Nigel prompted. I hated the look they were giving me. It was the one that said they were hurt; hurt by something I had done to them. Could I really tell them the truth? That I couldn't be friends with them because of their families? I was beginning to doubt myself when Parkinson reached us.

"Still playing with the Mudblood and Blood-Traitor again, Black?" The Slytherin asked with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Camille snapped, her hazel eyes full of hatred. Peter glanced at her with a bored expression. She didn't scare him but she kind of scared me.

"What're you gonna do, Lupin? Are you gonna get your big brother to beat me up?" He teased, laughing. I didn't laugh, though, and that raised his suspicion. "Don't tell me, Black, that you're siding with _them_!" Parkinson challenged. Camille and Nigel's eyes studied my face as the ultimate question was asked.

"Well… I… Um…" I stuttered. Yep, I was being perfectly witty.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice ask and groaned. No! They couldn't possibly be there! Not right then! I turned to see Sirius and his friends, though Remus was still mysteriously missing, standing behind me and watching us curiously.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, not believing my rotten luck.

"We have Herbology, Reg. Now, I don't believe you answered James' question." Sirius said, his eyes on Parkinson with obvious distaste. Now that Sirius and his cronies were present how would I be able to honestly choose?

Camille stepped forward, her expression darkening. "Regulus here has decided that we're not fit to be in his presence."

"I never-"

"You didn't have to say it, Regulus. It's quite obvious. C'mon, Nigel, it's clear we're not wanted here. See you later, Remus." She said, walking away without another glance at me. I turned to Nigel to see actual tears in his eyes.

"Nigel-" I began but he averted his eyes and followed after Camille. Parkinson chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"You sure have a way with words, Black." Parkinson joked. "Let's get to Flying Lessons, I'm dying to get on a broom again!" He began to walk toward the Quidditch Pitch but before I could join him Sirius grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Hold it, kid. I need to have a word with you." Sirius said menacingly.

"We'll see you in the greenhouse, Sirius." James said, disappointedly, dragging Pettigrew along with him. It was clear that he wished to stay but he knew he wasn't supposed to hear the conversation.

I refused to look at my brother once we were alone. I just wanted to go and have my classes distract me from the horrible guilt I was feeling. _You have no reason to feel guilty! You are doing what is right!_ That incredibly irritating voice insisted. I was starting to hate that voice but I was supposed to believe it.

"I have to get to class, Sirius." I muttered, glaring at my feet.

"Why did you let them go, Reg?" Sirius asked softly.

"I don't know who you are referring to." I said in a dead voice. I was trying not to think but that proved to be impossible. By trying _not_ to think I began to think _more_.

"You know exactly who I'm referring to." Sirius said forcefully. "Now, out with it!"

My eyes found my brothers reluctantly. He hated me, I was sure of it. My making Gryffindor had been enough to pacify him for the night but he expected more. He expected me to follow in his rebellious footsteps.

I searched Sirius' face and my mood darkened. As if it were not bad enough that I looked like him and was in the same House as him. People had already given me the ridiculous nickname 'Little Black' to prove they saw the similarities between us. I did not want to live in the shadow of my brother.

"Well," Sirius demanded, "Why'd you do it?"

"I let them go because, since you have abandoned everything Mother and Father have ever taught us, I have to step up and salvage some dignity for the Black Family." I spat as I attempted to muster up some courage.

A strange look crossed Sirius' face, one that I had rarely seen him show. Shame made Sirius look vulnerable. "Reg, I-"

"It's 'Regulus' and I have Flying Lessons." I told him stonily before turning and walking away. I heard him sigh then the crunch of his footsteps as he led down a separate path that must have led toward the greenhouses.

That feeling of remorse returned in my gut as I came upon Parkinson again. He glanced at me but said nothing. I sincerely hoped I looked calmer than I felt.

"Good morning class. I will be your Flying Instructor, Professor Windels. Welcome to your first Flying Lesson." A man that was about twice my height flew down toward us. He had earthy brown hair and leaf-green eyes. To my right I heard a group of girls begin to giggle and whisper to one another. I supposed that Professor Windels could be considered handsome. I just wanted to get onto a broomstick.

As our instructor landed before us several brooms appeared beside each First Year. I frowned in distaste as the maltreatment they each appeared to have along with how old they were. Obviously the school did not care for their Quidditch equipment.

"Now, I want each of you to raise your right hand and, very clearly, say 'Up!'" The professor instructed. Rolling my eyes I did as was told and watched as the battered broom rose into my hand quickly. As I looked around I noticed Parkinson get it on his second try, Camille's face was slightly pink from frustration, and Nigel glanced around covertly before bending over and just picking the broom up. My eyes travelled back to Camille who was still struggling with her broom. Nigel whispered something to her and she glared at him with an intensity that I was glad wasn't pointed toward me.

"Is there a problem, Miss…?" Professor Windels asked, not yet knowing Camille's name.

"Camille Lupin, sir, and yes. Why won't the broom come up when I said it?" She asked, anger burning in her eyes. Professor Windels, apparently oblivious to that fact, merely smiled cheekily.

"Well, Miss Lupin, are you afraid of flying at all?" He asked and Camille's cheeks turned a bright red.

"M-Maybe a little bit…" She admitted reluctantly.

"Well then that is where your problem lies. The broom knows you are not willing. You must open up and grasp the thought that you will be fine." Professor Windels smirked, tapped the side of his nose, and then moved on to help another student.

"Black… Black! Are you listening?" Parkinson's voice brought me back to myself.

"Huh? What?" I asked, blinking as I tried to comprehend what was going on.

"C'mon, Black, let's ditch these losers and race." Parkinson suggested, smirking mischievously. My expression must have shown my reluctance for he elbowed me in the ribs. "What's wrong, Black? You afraid of a little detention?"

"No!" I protested indignantly. "All right, on the count of three. One… Two… THREE!" I counted. When I got to three we both kicked off and sped away toward the other end of the pitch.

"Boys, I demand you land this _instant_!" Professor Windels yelled at our backs but I barely heard him. All that I was concentrating on was the feel of the broom beneath me, the wind whipping through my black hair, and Peter Parkinson who was about three feet behind the tail of my broom. _I'm gonna win!_ I thought, feeling a rush of excitement.

I flew straight through the middle hoop and turned suddenly backwards, causing myself to be upside down. I spun myself so I was above the broom once again and dived toward my classmates, giving a cry of success.

I landed lightly on the ground, raising the broom over my head and grinning at the other First Years. I saw Nigel staring at me in awe and Camille watching me skeptically. When Parkinson reached me he laughed.

"Wow, Black, where'd you learn to fly like that?" He asked me.

"My brother taught me that."

"Boys!" Professor Windels snapped, reminding me that we had not been allowed to do that. I turned to look at the Flying Instructor, flinching at the look of anger upon his face. "What were you thinking? The both of you could have gotten yourselves killed! What are your names?"

"Uh… Regulus Black…" I replied.

"Peter Parkinson, sir." Parkinson answered with a smile that seemed completely innocent. "I am sorry, Professor, we just were so excited to be in Flying Lessons we completely lost our heads." Parkinson said in a voice even Camille had to respect.

Professor Windels turned to me and shook his head. "I should have known, Black. You look just like your brother Sirius and have the same disregard for rules." When he said that I glared at him. I couldn't believe this! I was still being compared to my brother! I threw the broom to the ground and turned away.

"Where are you going, Black?" Parkinson asked, seeming confused.

"I'm leaving." I said coldly. I began the long walk back toward the castle, alone. I didn't mind the silence, in fact, I welcomed it. It gave me time to think about what I was going to do. I needed to figure out where I was going with my life at Hogwarts. Was I really going to hang out with Slytherins like Parkinson and Narcissa? Would that really make me happy? I wasn't so sure. I had been happy while racing Parkinson but that hadn't been about being his friend; that had been about the feel of flying again. I smiled as I thought back on it and chuckled.

I reached the Front Doors and paused, not sure whether I should go inside quite yet. I frowned and pulled my schedule out of my bag. It stated that I had Charms with Professor Flitwick. I sighed, stuffed the sheet of parchment back into my bag, and then turned to look behind me. Scattered around the grounds I could see students walking amongst friends, groups of people lounging by the Black Lake, not one was alone. Just me.

My vision swam and I squeezed my eyes closed, feeling small tears trickle down my cheeks. I opened the doors and stepped inside the Entrance Hall, letting the tears fall. I felt no need to wipe them away as I headed up the Grand Staircase to find my Charms class. The corridors were mostly empty with a few Sixth and Seventh Year exceptions. I liked the hushed tone the castle had, that is, before all the classes got out. Doors opened up and countless students began to pour out of the classrooms. A group of Third Year boys ran into me, pushing me out of their way and into the wall of the corridor.

"Watch were you're going, kid!" The boy in the middle snapped. They appeared to be Ravenclaws. I ducked my head and kept walking. I spied the Gryffindor Prefect boy from the previous night and breathed a sigh of relief. He would know where the Charms classroom was.

"Excuse me," I called, trying to shove past the older students to reach the Prefect. He looked around before finally spotting me and making his way over.

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He had brown eyes that were looking at me skeptically in his lean face.

"Where's the Charms classroom?" I asked, realizing just how small I was. He laughed then smiled.

"Third Floor. Turn to your left and it's classroom Two E." He informed me before turning away to walk in the other direction. I watched him go for a moment, frowning. _Two E,_ I repeated to myself, _Two E…_

I hurried back to the Grand Staircase and went up yet another floor. Halfway up the steps, however, my foot plummeted through a trick-step. "No!" I groaned, trying fruitlessly to free it. As other students passed me they laughed and pointed, obviously not going to be of any help to me.

"Nice going, Black." Parkinson said as he hopped the trick step.

"Ha ha, Parkinson. Mind giving me a hand?" I said, hoping for some assistance.

Instead he applauded me.

"Not what I meant and you know it." I said bitterly. He merely shrugged then continued on his way. I was beginning to feel hopeless when part of a conversation floated into my ears.

"-just don't see why we have to take Wizard Chess Club, Cam. Won't we get made fun of? Why not Potions Club or Creature Club?"

"_Because_, Nigel, it would be fun to be in Wizard Chess Club! Plus we could take the other ones and-Oh. Look, Nigel, it's Regulus Black." I turned my head to see the two Gryffindors who most hated me.

"Uh… Hi, Nigel… Hi, Camille." I said awkwardly. Nigel's eyes grew to the size of saucers while Camille's narrowed, cat-like.

"H-Hey, Regulus…" Nigel said, looking between me and his friend. I looked at Camille with a grimace set upon my face. She seemed to scan me and, when she noticed how I was stuck, smirked. The smirk did not suit her. She was too nice to smirk like that, as though I were beneath her.

"Well, well, well… Where's your friend Parkinson now?" Camille said coldly and, in that moment, she could have passed as a Slytherin just as well as Parkinson did. I gulped, looking down at my trapped foot.

"Erm… He-He's busy…" I muttered unconvincingly.

"Nigel, what do you think we should do?" Camille asked, turning to him and smiling a little evilly. Nigel seemed taken aback at this.

"I-Er-I-We-We should… should…. Uh…" He looked frantically between me and Camille, looking for some sort of sign of what to say.

"I have an idea, Nigel, don't worry." Camille said and, by the way she said it and the michief upon her face, I knew it would not be a fun idea for me.

"Cam…" Nigel said uncomfortably. Camille laughed coldly.

"No worries, Nigel." She teased before turning to me again. She stepped forward menacingly and my heart began to race. "Don't worry, Reg," she murmured softly. "This won't hurt… Much."

**Quick Announcement**

**Did I just leave you with a cliff-hanger?**

**Yes, yes I did!**

**Mwahahaha!**

**What's she gonna do?**

**Is Regulus in deep trouble?**

**Well, you'll have to wait and find out!**

**Hope you're enjoying yourself, great to have reviews, yadda-yadda-yadda!**

**You've heard it all before so just keep doing what you have been doing!**

**Thank you!**

**HermioneWeasley133**


End file.
